The Best (Insert Here) Ever
by Grasspaw
Summary: AU: The various times Gabriel-freaking-Novak-the-famous-movie-star greatly improved Samantha Winchester's day by being generally awesome and having a lot of candy on hand.


**Hello, all! Don't mind me, I'm just taking a break from NaNoWriMo to write some Samantha/Gabriel AU shmoop. Please return to your regularly scheduled November now. I own nothing.**

**First grade:**

"This is my friend Gabriel," Samantha Winchester said proudly, pointing to the twelve-year-old next to her with an adoring smile. Gabriel grinned at the kids.

"Howdy."

"He's an actor," Sam informed them, "and he's even been in three commercials, a music video, and an episode of Dr. Sexy. He played a sick kid, and my mom says I can watch the episode one day when I'm older. But I know he's real good, 'cause I watched all the other things plus two plays that he was in, and one day he's gonna be a famous actor so you can tell people that you once saw _the_ Gabriel Milton Novak."

"Oh, and I brought suckers," Gabriel said brightly, holding up the bag. "And no worries, I cleared it with the teacher."

Sam crossed her arms smugly as her classmates clambered for the sweets. "I got the best show and tell _ever_."

* * *

**Seventh grade:**

"Gabe!" Sam shouted, breaking away from her small group of friends to run acoss the parking lot and catapult herself into the man's arms. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey, Sammich."

"I didn't know you were coming!" she squealed. "I'm gonna kill Cas; he didn't say _anything_."

"That's 'cause he didn't know," Gabe snickered. "It was a surprise for all of you."

"Oh my Tolkien," Sam's friend Trace whispered, walking forward almost reverently. "You... You're Gilan! In the, in the movie!"

Gabriel blinked. "The movie's not out yet. You recognize me from a trailer?" Trace nodded.

"Can you... would you, like... Oh, Rowling, this is so not how I wanted to meet you. You're playing my favorite character _ever!_"

Gabriel glanced over at Sam as he signed Trace's math book, the only thing he had on hand. "Oh yeah, I should probably tell you, I'm here until August."

Sam grinned at him. "This is gonna be the best summer _ever_."

* * *

**Twelfth grade:**

"I don't think I want to do this," Sam said, fingers digging into Gabriel's arm. He grimaced but didn't complain.

"You'll be fine, Sammich. Just stay calm."

"My dress is stupid," she said fretfully, tugging on the hem of her knee-lendth, strapless blue gown.

"Your dress is fine. Your hair, makeup, and shoes are fine. You look gorgeous, Sam."

"Kyle didn't think so," she muttered, glaring at the school building in front of them.

"Well Kyle's an idiot. Can we go in now?" She hesitated, and Gabriel nudged her shoulder with his. "Come on, Sammi, let's go knock their socks off."

And they did. In one night, Sam went from the-girl-who-was-dumped-the-night-before-prom to the-girl-who-went-to-prom-with-Gabriel-freaking-No vak-the-famous-movie-star.

"Well?" he asked, grinning at her as they left the gym hours later. "Was that really so terrible?"

Sam, her hair a mess, her makeup smudged, and her heels dangling from one hand, threw back her head and laughed.

"That was the best prom _ever_!"

* * *

**Junior year:**

Sam groaned and flopped back on her bed, one arm over her face. She held a phone up to her ear with the other hand.

"Stop being an idiot or I'll revoke your Sam privileges."

_"Oh no, not my Sam privileves!"_

"I'm serious, Gabriel. I will block your number, all of them, if you don't quit being an idiot."

There was a moment's pause on the other end of the line. _"You really sick then, huh?"_

"I hate the flu," she said miserably. "My roommate just moved in with her boyfriend last month, so I'm stuck just puttering around by myself until I kick this thing. I can't even go to class."

_"You poor thing,_" Gabriel said drily. "_How will you survive without your precious learning?_"

"Hanging up now, Gabe."

_"No, wait a minute, what're those weird green chocolates that you like? The, uh... I got 'em for you when I was in Japan."_

"The green tea Kit Kats?"

_"Yeah, those. I'll have someone drop by tomorrow and bring you some, okay?"_

"I'm all congested right now; nothing tastes right."

_"Think of it as incentive to get better, then."_

"Gabe, you don't have to-"

_"There will be Kit Kats tomorrow. Be prepared._" And he hung up.

The next day, Sam found Gabriel in front of her apartment building, sitting on a gigantic crate full of green tea flavored Kit Kats.

"Wow, you look like crap," he greeted her, apparently oblivious to the gawking onlookers, when she staggered outside.

"Kit Kats?"

"Get well soon." He handed her one.

She took a bite, groaning. "Best incentive _ever_."

* * *

**Graduation day:**

"I've already got a job offer," Sam told him eagerly. "My friend Jessica's uncle owns a law firm, and he said he thinks I could do really well there and maybe in a few years-"

"You know, I always need more lawyers to clean up my messes," Gabriel said absently before blowing a large pink bubble with the gum in his mouth. Sam blinked at him.

"What?"

He popped the bubble. "I'm offering you a job, Sammich."

"You don't have to."

"Sam, have I ever done anything unless I want to?"

"True," she admitted as he blew another bubble. "But still, I mean..."

"Of course, people might talk, say I'm playing favorites, giving my girlfriend a job..."

"Your what?" Sam gasped, jerking back so fast that her cap nearly fell off her head. Gabriel popped another bubble.

"Aren't we dating yet?"

"Uh, no, no, we're not."

"Oh." He popped another piece of gum in his mouth. "We should fix that. Are you doing anything on Saturday?"

Sam's face nearly split with the force of her grin. "Best. Day. _Ever_."

* * *

**Kindergarten:**

"Mommy, don't make me go," the five-year-old said fretfully, clinging to Sam's leg and staring at the school building like it might try to eat him. "I don't wanna. I'm scared of school."

"Why?" Sam asked, cocking her head to the side. "You did fine at preschool last year."

"Yeah, but I heard Daddy say that it wasn't real school, just gory-fried daycare!" Sam bit back a snicker, keeping her expression serious. "Kindergarten is real school!"

"Hey, look at me," Sam said softly, squatting down to the boy's level. "It's gonna be fine. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because _you_ are Steven James Novak, and that makes you very, very special."

Steven's brow furrowed as he thought this out. "Is that 'cause Daddy's also Npvak, and he's famous?"

"Nope," Sam said, popping the 'p' in the way that was sure to make her son giggle. "It's because you are the _only_ Steven James Novak in the whole wide world. So you know what that means?"

"No one has the same name as me?" he asked cautiously. Sam laughed.

"Well, there might be a few other Stevens. But it means that you don't have to worry about school because you are the best Steven James Novak _ever._"

"And you're the best Mommy Novak ever," he told her sincerely. Sam snorted out a laugh and stood, filing 'Mommy Novak' away to tell Gabriel when he called that night.

"Come on, buddy. Kindergarten awaits."

After Sam had finished signing papers and talking to the teacher - along with a lot of other concerned parents - she waved goodbye to Steven and went home. And when she returned several hours later, Steven hugged her with paint-covered hands and kissed her on the cheek, his own face sticky from whatever he had had for a snack that day.

"Mommy, I love it here, and the teacher said I can bring Daddy to class for show and tell. Do you think that'll be okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Sam assured him. "You daddy is very good at show and tell. I bet he'll even bring suckers for everyone," she added in a whisper. Steven's face lit up.

"This is the best preschool _ever_!"

**Oh, and props to anyone who can guess what movie he was in when Sam was in seventh grade...**


End file.
